This protocol extends the previous monocyte-based vaccine therapy by using autologous monocytes cultured in vitro to differentiate into dendrite cells, and pulsing them with synthetic MAGE or MART peptides. In addition, patients receive low-dose cyclophosphamide to decrease suppressor cell activity and intravenous IL-12 to increase the ability of the dendrite cells to present antigen.